


Word Chain

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clueless Cloud, Drabble, Ice Cream, Pining, Random & Short, Randomness, Word Chain, crossposting from FFN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: "Why the hell you must decide who to treat with word chain, anyway?
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Word Chain

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- old fanfic I posted once upon a time on FF.net  
> \- did a lil bit of editing, so there is slight difference with the original one  
> \- Cloud is clueluess and adorkable  
> \- Genesis is thirsting 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Crisis Core (c) Square Enix  
> \- I gain nothing but pure amusement from writing this fiction

"Porcupin _e_."

"Enigmati _c_."

"Cycl _e_."

"Eas _t_."

"Tos _s_."

"Slee _p_."

"Por—"

"Don't you dare to repeat ' _porcupine_ ' again, Cadet Strife."

Cloud still smiled. "— _k_."

Genesis sighed. "Ke _y_."

"Yel _l_."

"LOVELES _S_ ," was said with a victorious grin, the redhead half-shouting. Cloud rolled his eyes. He knew should've said 'y _es_ '. "You're giving me the same letter over and over again, Commander. Sou _p_."

"Look who's talking. Pupp _y_."

Cloud suddenly felt tired. "Ya _m_."

"Mustar _d_."

"Dinne _r_."

"Rapie _r_ —"

"HA!" Cloud suddenly yelled. Realizing what he had said, Genesis groaned and hit his head with his book. "I won! I'm waiting for your treat, Commander Rhapsodos, Sir!"

_It was mocking one, alright._

"Fine. Which flavor do you want?"

As Cloud was taking his time to choose, Genesis heard someone snickering behind him. His infamous glare wouldn't work at the Puppy, so he did the alternative: he stepped backward one step, right in front of Zack's feet, and then—

"OUCH! Why did you step on my feet, Gen?!"

Genesis shrugged and returned to his place next to Cloud. "Maybe because you're annoying?"

"What the heck?"

Cloud pretended he heard nothing—or perhaps, he was too happy to heard anything. "Two scoops of chocolate ice cream, please!"

"And two scoops of vanilla ice cream for me."

Sulking, Zack muttered softly, "Why the hell you must decide who to treat with word chain, anyway?"

Ignoring Angeal's Puppy, Genesis enjoyed his ice cream.

Oh, and also the cadet's smiling face.

"You're going to get diabetes, Genesis," Zack whispered very slowly with three scoops of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream in his hand.

The redhead sneered. "Says _you_."

Oblivious to the two SOLDIERs' argument, Cloud ate his ice cream blissfully.

' _Ignorance is truly a bliss_.'--or so they said.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 30, 2015 at Fanfiction.net. Without me realizing, it's been five years already...
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you're all okay during this quarantine!
> 
> (p.s: should I change the publication date to match the original one?)


End file.
